Cantata Meiko
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810205 |no = 8078 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 75, 85, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120 |normal_distribute = 10, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. Although her initial entry to Grand Gaia was not as smooth as that of the songstresses in green and yellow who appeared before her, she eventually gathered a large following just as well, enthralling more and more people with her sleek, endearing performances. Her husky, slightly-robotic voice reached out to her fans easily along with her sensual dance moves. The speculation about her being the "first one" could be traced back to the origins of the singers who mysteriously appeared one day, but nobody could possibly confirm anything as they were not from this world. Some even say she was the first one to achieve a physical form amongst them. |summon = Hyper-cool big sis has arrived! Let's dance the night away to light the sparks of the future! |fusion = If only I had the ability to share these feelings with you! |evolution = What have you done!? I feel better than ever before! I can't say it well, but... thanks. | hp_base = 3960 |atk_base = 1455 |def_base = 1105 |rec_base = 1330 | hp_lord = 5100 |atk_lord = 1850 |def_lord = 1398 |rec_lord = 1650 | hp_anima = 5692 |rec_anima = 1492 |atk_breaker = 2008 |def_breaker = 1240 |atk_guardian = 1692 |def_guardian = 1556 |rec_guardian = 1571 |def_oracle = 1319 | hp_oracle = 4863 |rec_oracle = 1887 | hp_bonus = 450 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 160 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Burning Melody |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and 25% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present and chance of boost to BB gauge when attacking |lsnote = 60% chance to fill 4-6 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Blazing Star |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all enemies & boost to Atk for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810204 |evointo = 810206 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 10133 |evomats3 = 10191 |evomats4 = 810035 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon - Limited Time - May 3, 07:00 ~ Jun 5, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Meiko2 }}